


On the Road

by Rumless



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumless/pseuds/Rumless
Summary: How to find somewhere belong, after the disillusionment of the American dream.





	On the Road

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [【all叉/冬叉】在路上 On the Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726152) by [Rumless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumless/pseuds/Rumless). 



Road Trip is not Brock's proposal, and of course, definitely not mine. I'm not brave enough to pack it up and hit the road, just with fifty dollars.

Thumbing a lift from New York to Los Angeles? That’s ridiculous. If not sure Brock is not a drug addict, and definitely not going to give up hit the bottle, I almost thought he was high.

In fact, it just hits our mind, and we are taking off. I don’t even know what is going on right now and why I have to stand by the highway and turn my thumb up. For this fucking purpose, Brock removed my artificial limb and tie my sleeve into a knot. That will make compassion rolling in the passing drivers’ stomach, said Brock.

That’s crazy. I do even think no car will stop. But Brock just never be bored with it. He sat on our baggage, crossing his legs, smoking cigarettes one by one. “You gotta be fucking serious, brat.” Brock always called me “brat”, nope! He called everyone “brat”. Everyone is the fucking brat. Luckily, Brock didn’t kick my ass this time, which means he is in a good mood, perhaps.

Even right now, I still don’t think any idiot will stop, because this fucking highway almost carless. I stand there for almost one fucking hour, just four or five cars passed and no one stop their fucking car. As for the tying sleeve, it seems to let drivers ignore us on purpose and step on the gas, harder. Until Brock almost pull out a gun, one black Pickup stops with the window rolling down. The driver asks where are you going. Brock didn’t answer that question, but asks the same one back. The man said he was going to Ohio and would like to give us a ride.

Certainly, I don't really want to get into that man's car. So I pull Brock by hem of his T-shirt and whisper that that man doesn't look like a good guy-- one of his eye is strange and he even has a scar around the corner of his mouth. However, Brock didn’t care and thinks himself not a good guy either. Hence, Brock shoves me with our baggage into the back seat and got himself into the front.

The scar man is Jack Rollins, he said we can call him Jack. I don’t wanna. It makes us too close and we are definitely far away from that. He claims himself own a farm and is going to Ohio to buy some stuff. I don’t even care and all I care just what Brock interests. Rollins said if we weren't in a hurry, we could spend a few days in Ohio, and then, he could drive us to Los Angeles after he was done. Brock just smiles, no even said a word. I’m glad with that and don’t think Rollins has such a good heart. No one will do something for no reason and ask nothing for return. If he doesn’t want money, he probably covets Brock’s ass. I don’t believe there are someone doesn’t covet it, even through I didn’t got it before.

Rollins definitely fucked Brock. I can fucking feel it. I just slept for a while and something is change between them. They look at each other with the little sparks shining in their eyes, smoking cigarettes with a face full of satisfied. I'm sure it was the fucking cigarette after the fucking sex. Brock loves it, always.

Oh, Gosh!

I feel bad and can’t breathing at the moment. Brock asks Rollins to stop the car and pull me out of the back seat. That saved me from throwing out on Rollins’ car.

“If you’re fucking uncomfortable, just fucking say it, brat. ” Brock swears, patting my back forcibly. And he give me a bottle of water after I almost throw my stomach out. He asks me rinse my mouth, then give me a pill.

Oh! That’s why I fucking slept all the time. You give me this fucking pill and let me fall a sleep, so you can have sex with  that motherfucker. I try to hold on for a while, but can not resist the medicine and fell asleep again. Until we arrived somewhere can not be found on the map, Brock finally awake me up. We would like to get something to eat and continue on our way later. We dropped into a restaurant and ordered fries and ice cream, cause burgers are expensive, but fries, two-for-one. We also ordered Coke, thanks for the refill. There are too much ice in that Coke, almost could cover the fact that the coke has gone flat. But it still tastes like some kind of sweet medicine. I ask Brock why not order some beer and he said we have to save some money. That’s true. And Brock starts to complain about those expensive plums he bought for me, so he had no confidence that we could finally get to Los Angeles count on this fifty dollars. Although I’m not going with his decision in the first place, and after half a day, I was already thinking of returning to New York.

After the meal, we are back on the road. Sleeping in the car is not very comfortable. We huddled in the car, all sweaty. Rollins said sorry to us, cause air conditioner doesn’t work. We rolled down all the Windows. When the car is moving, the wind is following. But it still blows with the turbid heat, which makes me uncomfortable. All I hope is we can arrive Ohio quick and run away from this Pickup “hell” early. I can’t stand that the way Rollins look up Brock. But Brock is OK with that, he even put his hand into Rollins' pocket and took out a lighter. Fuck! Aren't you afraid of touching something you shouldn't touch?

Luckily, Ohio was not far away. We got to Columbus in the early morning. I clasped our luggage quickly and ran out of that car as fast as possible. Brock decided to pay Rollins for the gas, but Rollins didn’t want to take it. They just said goodbye and left a number. I was no happy with that and decided to steal Brock’s phone while he unprepared and delete Rollins’ number. However, my plan failed at the first place when the moment I put my hand into Brock’s pocket.

“What are you doing, brat?” Brock smiles, and kick my ass, hardly.

Shit! Brock is in a bad mood, again...


End file.
